1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television sets. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a flat-screen television set equipped with electronic sensors which allow the screen to move and orient itself in accordance with the presence and movement of the viewer.
2. Description of Related Art
The demands of today's hurry-up world do not often provide time for a person to sit in one spot for thirty minutes or more to watch a television program. Even when moving from place to place in a common area, the static position of the television screen makes viewing impracticable. A television screen which would automatically position itself in accordance with the position of the viewer would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,517 (Ohara) is drawn to a remote unit for use with a television receiver. The unit is provided with a speaker and/or earphones for private listening. The unit also has control buttons for channel selection and volume control. There is no provision for automatic movement of the television screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,595 (Iwasaki et al.) discloses a camera which automatically tracks a subject that moves within a subject field. The camera employs light measurement to track the subject. The patentees do not contemplate the movement of a television screen in response to a viewer's position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,127 (Lansang) is drawn to a headphone for remotely operating an entertainment center. No provision is made to cause a television screen to move automatically.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,201 (Fujiwara) discloses an automatic control which prevents a television from playing if the person watching is within a certain distance of the television set. The automatic control is designed to protect the eyes of small children and does not control movement of the television screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,135 B1 (Wilk et al.) is drawn to a flat screen television monitor. There is no provision to have the monitor move in response to a sensed presence of a viewer.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a television monitor which automatically moves in response to the presence of a viewer as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.